planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Buffs
It’ll make sense, I promise! Basic No. Pyro Buffs *Windy: Fire needs air to survive, right? *Polar: Fire melts ice! *Green: Fire burns down plants. ‘Nuff said. *Iron: Fire can get so hot that it can melt metal! *Magic: Fire burns down the wizards. Duh. *Moon: Fire makes light, which makes it pretty obvious why this makes sense. *Block: Don’t burn your games console. *Undead: Fire makes light, which can defeat certain monsters, like zombies and vampires. *Chemical: Three syllables: flammable. *Critter: Have you EVER seen a fireproof animal? HAVE YOU??? *Confection: MELT THE CANDIES! *Trinitrotoluene: KABOOM!!!! Bruises *Lightning: Lightning MAKES fire, ...right? *Sunny: Attempting to get rid of the sun by burning it is really controversial. *Bouncy: Hot-air balloons, right? Immunities *Pyro: Fighting fire with fire. *Mania: Fire can’t kill a dragon. Windy Buffs *Rocky: Wind blows away dirt. *Iron: Rust. That’s it. *Stone: See Rocky. *Bouncy: Balloons fly away. Then they pop. Bruises *Polar: Wind chill effect, right? *Green: Plants need air to survive. *Critter: Animals need to breathe. Rocky Buffs *Pyro: Smothering the fire. *Critter: Suffication. Bruises *Green: Plants need compost to survive. Immunities *Iron: Hitting something hard with something hard. That doesn’t make sense. *Stone: Same thing. Polar Buffs *Chemical: Cooling it down, man! *Critter: Hyperthermia. *Hydro: Ice freezes water, right? Green Buffs *Rocky: Growing out of the ground. *Sunny: Sunlight. That’s it. *Undead: PvZ. *Stone: Even seen photos of plants bursting out of rocks? *Chemical: The natural way, right? *Hydro: Plants need w- DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN THAT TO YOU!? Bruises *Windy: Photosynthesis, am I right? Iron Buffs *Rocky: Metal beats dirt all the time. Unless it’s too weak. *Undead: Put the final nail on that coffin. *Smarty: Umm, brain damage? *Stone: Mmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine theeeeeeeeeeee stooooooooooooone! *Critter: Kill that animal with a sword. Or a knife. Or anything sharp. *Mania: Same thing. *Bouncy: Pop. *Fighter: Flesh cannot be blocked by sharp stuff. Bruises *Iron: As one iron sharpens another, you shouldn’t do that in terms of an RPG. Lightning Buffs *Green: Don’t stay under a tree during a thunderstorm, they say. *Iron: Seriously? *Moon: Lightning IS light, right? *Block: Too much electricity for your game? Not a good idea. *Smarty: Brain + storm = electrocution. *Critter: Come on. *Hydro: Water conducts electricity. Bruises *Pyro: Lightning IS hot is heck, right? *Lightning: Yeah... *Undead: Aren’t zombies made BECAUSE of lightning? *Fighter: "Not even lightning can beat Lightning!" Immunities *Mania: Lightning is fire, fire cannot kill a dragon. *Bouncy: Rubber is not a conductor. Magic Buffs *Green: Gotta rot them with MAGIC. *Magic: Magic beats magic, right? *Undead: Explain why holy crosses can get rid of vampires. MAGIC. Bruises *Smarty: Just plain intelligence. I JUST KNOW. *Mania: Magic turns you INTO a dragon sometimes. *Chemical: Science, baby! Sunny Buffs *Windy: Get rid of those clouds! *Polar: Melt that ice! *Moon: Light! *Block: Do I really- (sighs) *Undead: THE SUN! — Dracula *Confection: Melt the candies? *Hydro: EVAPORATION! Bruises *Green: ... *Iron: Block that light! With mirrors, which are part glass, part METAL. Immunities *Sunny: Light cannot beat light. Moon Buffs *Green: Most plants can’t grow in the dark! Bruises *Pyro: ... *Lightning: ... *Sunny: ... *Undead: Darkness = monsters. Block Buffs *Green: ZvP. *Magic: The Gathering. *Undead: PvZ and other zombie-based games. *Mania: DML and others. *Bouncy: Bloons. *Confection: CCS. Bruises *Smarty: They say that video games will rot your brain. They were wrong. Undead Buffs *Green: ZvP, duh! *Smarty: BRAAAAAAAAAAAINS! *Critter: Same thing!!!! Bruises *Moon: Hmm? Smarty Buffs *Magic: Intelligence. *Block: You gotta be smart to be good at games! *Symbol: Read those words! *Surprise: HEY, SPOILER ALERT! *Fighter: Brain beats brawn. Symbol Buffs *Smarty: To balance it out. Stone Buffs *Rocky: Break rocks with stronger rocks. *Polar: Ice breaking. *Smarty: Brain damage and drain bamage. *Critter: Rocks at animals = dead/coma. *Mania: Same thing. Bruises *Iron: Why? *Stone: Something hard --> Something equally hard = Why would you even? Chemical Buffs *Pyro: Fire extinguishers. *Rocky: Corrosive. *Polar: Bunsen burners? *Green: Weed killers. *Iron: Again... corrosive. *Magic: Science, baby! *Moon: Some chemicals glow. *Undead: See Magic. *Stone: See Rocky. *Chemical: Reaction! *Critter: You might burn your body! *Hydro: Evaporation! Right? *Poison: Because. Bruises *Smarty: Smarts --> Smarts = What? *Chronicle: Huh. *Trinitrotoluene: Some chemicals MAKE explosions! Immunities *Mania: Burning can't kill a dragon. Critter Buffs *Green: Eating plants. *Sunny: Sunlight! Vitamin D and stuff. Mania Buffs *Windy: Because dragons fly. And beat birds all the time. *Critter: Have you EVER seen a fireproof animal? HAVE YOU??? Bruises *Magic: Training for dragons. Random It depends. Bouncy Buffs *Windy: The answer, my friend, is blowin’ in the wind. Yes, I’ve just made a Bob Dylan reference. *Smarty: Landing on your head, neck, or stomach can cause serious injury or even death. — Get Air Bruises *Hydro: Two words: water balloons. *Trinitrotoluene: Umm... popping! *Fighter: They know how to use 'em. Confection Buffs *Block: Candy Crushed. *Smarty: Too much sugar is bad for you. — everyone *Critter: SUGAR CRUSH! Chronicle Immunities *Chronicle: TIME! Trinitrotoluene Buffs *Rocky: Duh. *Moon: Explosions make light! *Stone: Duh. Bruises *Iron: Too hard! Immunitites *Mania: Duh. Surprise Buffs *Smarty: Oh my, did anticipation fail you again? Volume Buffs *Windy: Sound can travel through air. *Polar: Ice is usually as fragile as glass. *Iron: Metal can amplify volume. *Stone: Sound can break rocks. If it's loud and high-pitched enough. *Critter: OH MY GOSH SOME SOUNDS ARE TOO LOUD AND HIGH-PITCHED FOR CERTAIN ANIMALS! *Hydro: Sound can travel through water. Bruises *Bouncy: Ever seen those soft soundproof walls? Fighter Buffs *Smarty: Brawns beat brains. Bruises *Iron: Too hard! *Stone: Same thing. Nightmare Buffs *Everything: SERIOUSLY!!!! Hydro Buffs *Pyro: ‘Nuff said. *Rocky: Washing the rocks away. *Polar: Water melts ice. *Iron: Rust, remember? *Block: Putting your games console in water would be a great tragedy. *Stone: See Rocky. *Confection: Melt the candies! Actually, DISSOLVE the candies. Bruises *Green: Plants need wa- you get it. *Bouncy: Balls float on water. *Hydro: Uhh... Poison Buffs *Smarty: Killing you... FROM THE INSIDE! *Critter: Dead. *Mania: Dead. More coming soon. Category:RA